Hard Day's Work
by Lost-Wolf10
Summary: So Sakura is training with her sparing partner/ boyfriend and things get a little out of hand. Hmmmm I wonder what happens?


Hard Day's Work.

Summary: So Sakura is training with her sparing partner/ boyfriend and things get a little out of hand. Hmmmm I wonder what happens?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd be having my own harem....... Of Men hee-hee

Warnings.

Rated M for language and adult themes

NaruSaku don't Like don't read

LEMON!!!

A/N - Okay so Sakura is not one of my favorite characters I don't really like her that much but this story was in my head so I'm writing it. I'm not sure how it will work out but the idea is cute. Plus though I don't like either character that much... HOWEVER... I'm a MEGA fan of NaurSaku. I know it's a paradox isn't it? Anyway read on my lovelies.

LW

Sakura stared down at the grass her hands on her thighs her breath coming in large gulps. She looked up as her sparing partner and glared at him. He stood there with that purely male look of satisfaction before breaking out in his goofy grin. "Oh do stop grinning like a fool." she said as she stood "We're not done yet." She clenched her fist and poured her chakra into it she lunged at her target her hit landed and just before she smiled it burst into a cloud of smoke. "Damn it Naruto!" she screamed in frustration. As she looked for the blond. "You're a big time pain the my ass you know that?" she yelled tuning and scoping out the area.

"Not nearly as big a pain as I could be." came a husky whisper from behind her. His breath hot against her ear she spun and he was already a ways away from her. "Come on baby let's dance." he said drawing out a kunai. Sakura smiled and drew out her own kunai.

"Bring it darling." she said sweetly as she felt heat pool between her legs. God he was beautiful they had been dating on and off for the last year and how she wanted him when he looked like he did. He stood there shirtless sweat running down his chest sliding over each muscle as she wanted her hands to do the same. His hair clung to him and dirt smeared his face. A bruise was forming on his jaw where she had hit him and standing there with the metal of his blade shining there was something purely male, purely barbaric, purely.... primal about him. She drank in the sight of him as she was sure he was doing to her. Her eyes followed a bold droplet of blood from a cut on his ribs slide pass the waistband of his pants and she almost growled at the hunger that roared for him. There was no trace of the small boy he had been though he was very much the same. The same cocky grin curved his lips though more sensual on him than his teen years. The tan he had gained dipped pass his pants that hugged his hips teasing her. Making her want to see more. Those blue eyes that sparked with a sexy fire and passion she knew she could match.

They circled each other neither wanting to make the first move until without warning Naruto lunged at her. Sakura dodged it but she still felt his blade slide lightly across her face. The cut was shallow and it wouldn't leave a scar it was just a playful nip. As a trickle of blood slid down her face again she poured chakra into her fist but she hit the ground and they both fell into the hole now formed. Naruto lost his balance and Sakura lunged at him landing on him with her kunai at his throat. "Do you yield?" she asked softly. Naruto grinned and pushed a little against the blade.

"Never." he said his blue eyes raging with sensual heat and she felt her folds grow wet with the promise they held.

"To bad." she said leaning down plant as kiss on his lower jaw before licking up a trail to his ear. "Could have had some fun." she said as she took his lobe into her mouth and sucked and pushed her hips to his where she had him pinned.

"To hell with that." he growled before swatting away her kunai and pulling her against him crushing his lips to hers he thrust his tongue into her mouth demanding her surrender but she matched him as they dueled for control of the kiss as each explored to their hearts' content. Both came away breathing hard and panting. Blue eyes met hers and the next thing she knew she was on her back with him on top of her and her clothes were in taters piled next to them.

"What my little fox couldn't wait?" she said teasingly before letting her tongue dart out and lick up a drop of his blood before her lips met his. This kiss was slower, kinder, sweeter as her hands trailed down his back and pass the band of his pants and boxers only to grab his firm ass and pull him closer to her aching core. Oh gods she wanted him. She cried out as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and took the other into his hands. Her breast had never got big like some of the other girls but every time she was with Naruto she felt as if she was made just for him her breast fit perfectly in his hand. He moved his attention to her other nipple and let his hand slide down her body to her core which was wet and slick with the evidence of her need for him. He hummed against her nipple before he thrust one long finger into her and she moaned his name. He pushed his finger deep inside of her and soon added another and thrust faster. Her moans and pleas filled the air and he smiled at her.

"That's it baby." he said trailing kisses down her body. "Come for me baby." he said his voice dropping an octave before his tongue found the small bud at the center of her heat. Just a few short licks and Sakura was trembling and her hot sheath clenched around his fingers. He pulled them out but kept at her with his tongue and drank her up. He pulled away and smiled that cocky grin of his. "Good girl." he said as he rid himself of his pants and boxers. He went over to her and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself on his lips.

"Naruto please." she said her eyes heavy.

"Please what?" he said sliding his hard cock just over her wet folds not entering her but coming damn close.

"You know what I want." she said in a little whine.

"Oh yes I do." he said before flipping her over forcing her onto her knees. He let his hand slide lightly down her back, over her ass down to her dripping core then back to her ass before lifting his hand and giving her a quick slap on her ass. Sakura gave a little yelp of surprise but she couldn't say she didn't like it. "Is that it my little cherry blossom?" he asked spanking her again with a nice stinging slap. Her cheeks turned bright pink and Sakura whimpered.

"No not that. Naruto please." she said begging a little and thrusting her hips toward him.

"Oh you want this?" he asked again this time rising to situate himself right at her. Slowly rubbing the tip of his cock against her.

"Yes that please." he pulled away a little his hands still on her hips.

"No I don't think you want it enough." he said a low chuckle in his throat. Sakura growled in frustration.

"Damn it Naruto!" she yelled at him and he chuckled giving her ass another quick slap.

"That is no way to talk to me. Especially when you want something." he said as he let one of his hands slide around her and grab her breast. He gave it a firm squeeze and leaned over her nibbling on her ear then slipped away. Sakura sighed and mewled wanting him inside her.

"Naruto."

"Yes?" he said licking a line up her spine.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please just fuck me." she said arching toward him. Without warning he surged into her burring himself to the hilt. Sakura cried out happily as his cock filled her stretching her. Naruto gave a stratified growl before slowly pulling out and sliding back in nice and deep.

"So wet. So hot. So tight." he said quickening his pace taking her harder and faster. Each time surging into her so deeply she mewled with the near pain mixed with the rough pleasure of it all. "Yes that's it baby." he panted as she squeezed his throbbing cock with her sheath. One of his hands reached up and tangled in her hair.

"Yes. Oh God yes. Naruto harder. Yes baby fuck me. Oh fuck. Yes. Faster baby fuck yeah" She panted as he rode her. Crying his name like a chant. Naruto kept one hand on her hip as he thrust into her until she clamped round him and screamed his name robbing him of his sanity her orgasm milking him until he felt himself tighten and he threw his head back thrusting into her one more time roaring her name as he came filling her with his hot sticky cum. He pulled out of her and let her roll over before he fell beside her breathing hard and sweating and covered in dust and blood.

"Oh gods I'll never get enough of you baby." he said pulling her against him as they lay on a large flat bolder.

"Nor I you." she said her hand sliding over the cut on his ribs and healing it. Naruto smiled and sighed.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you to Naruto." she said kissing him. He pulled her against him and cupped her ass in his hand as he kissed her.

"Naruto! Saskura! I'm back in town you should have seen it this mission went off without a hitch. Sai totally kicked ass. Naruto? Sakura? Damn I hope they didn't kill each other." they heard Sasuke's voice just before his head poked over the edge of the hole his Anbu mask to the side of his head "Oh fuck not again!" he said turning away. "You guys should buy a sign!" they heard him yell as he walked away.

A/N – Okay so what do you think? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
